Disney Friends (Jakks Pacific)
Disney Friends (also known as Disney II) was a Plug It In & Play TV Game released by Jakks Pacific in 2005. It is the sequel to the original Disney TV game from 2004. The unit comes in the regular version, and the GameKey Ready version, in a Super Value GameKey Mega Pack. Built-In Games *Mowgli's Fruit Masher *Goofy's Wise-Acre Farm *Donald's Spinning Top *Uncle Scrooge's Money Bin Escape *Minnie's Cake Factory GameKey Games *Disney Bowling *Goofy's Underwater Adventure *Disney Tennis *Face Chase *The Riches of Agrabah Donald's Spinning Top "Donald has a new spinning top and is having fun moving it around the obstacle courses he has created. Can you help him spin it through all 20 levels?" - Instruction screen Controls: Joystick: move Features: Challenge Mode: Play through all 20 levels with 3 lives. this is how you unlock levels for Time Trial Mode. Time Trial Mode: Play previous levels you played in Challenge Mode to practice or set a new record! Gameplay: The gameplay is a bit like Marble Madness but instead on a top down view. To beat a level you must reach the goal. Avoid falling off the stage or bumping into things a bunch of times. The Spin meter shows your status on how fast your spinning. If you run out, the spinning top will stop spinning and you will lose a life (If you are playing on time trial mode, you start the level all over again). The meter decreases slowly as you play and decreases faster if you bump into things like walls and obstacles. Collect Tokens to refill the meter back to green. Around level 9, the game becomes extremely difficult and only the pros can beat the remaining levels. Ending: The ending is accessible if you complete all 20 levels in Challenge Mode. The ending shows Donald Duck with the words: Congratulations Game Complete! There is also Fireworks in the background. Once your done you can now play all the levels in Time Trial Mode!!! Minnie's Cake Factory "Minnie is making cakes for her friend's party. But is finding it hard keeping up with the baking machine! Help her complete the cakes by adding the delicious toppings." Controls: Joystick: Add toppings Big button: Box cake Small button: Empty cake hatch Gameplay: A conveyor belt moves the cakes out of the oven and passes through 3 nozzles. Whenever a nozzle shows a green icon of a input on the joystick, press the correct input to put something on the cake. Every time you do so earns you 20 points, if you put 2 things on the cake its 40 points. and 3 is 60. The first nozzle layers a icing. The second puts a topping. The third puts a decoration. Once that process is over, the boxing machine will shine the big button that you must push. Once you do so the machine will box the cake and will allow Minnie to toss the finished cake up to the cake hatch. Box a cake to get 80 points. The hatch can only hold 5 cakes at a time. Press the Small button at any time to empty it and receive points! a cake that has its points it earns must get inside the hatch for the points to be registered. Emptying 1 cake from the hatch earns you 10 points, 2 cakes give you 20 if emptied, 3 will give you 30. 4 cakes emptied will give you 40. And if 5 are emptied it will give you 100 points. if you fail to press the button to empty all 5 of them, the next cake will ruin the 100 points and start over. To complete a level you must earn a certain amount of points within the time limit. Every time you advance the conveyor gets faster. If the cake isn't boxed, Minnie will not grab the cake and will let it fall, and you will lose the points the cake saved. Goofy's Wiseacre Farm "Goofy is having a few problems sowing his seeds and growing his crops. Help him earn enough to make the farm a runaway success!" Controls: Joystick: Move Big Button: Plow patch Small button: Honk Gameplay: You must plow the outside of one or more patches to make the crops go into the next part of their growth stage. A patch can be plowed 4 times. the more you plow the more money you earn. In order to complete a day you must meet the requirements of the amount of money in a certain time limit. There are chickens that try to stop you as you farm, as they want to eat your seeds. Sometimes a crow flies by to peck your crops, you can stop it from eating by being next to it and honking your horn with the small button to scare it away. Depending on the sizes of the patch, you will earn more money. There are also items: The Scarecrow can place one near a patch and scare away the crow. The Chicken Feed can distract the chickens. you cannot get hurt by them when they are flashing. A Tractor Wheel to move faster. The Radio Beacon calls a Crop Duster to fly above the farm and crop dusts all of the patches. You can lose a life if a chicken touches you. To plow, you hold the big button as you move. Uncle Scrooge's Money Bin Escape "Scrooge McDuck has accidentally fallen into his money bin and it's up to you to help him bounce out before the security laser catches him!" Controls: Joystick: Move Big button: Jump Gameplay: You must jump up to the top of the level to advance to the next level meanwhile avoiding the laser that is coming after you. As you play there are 50 coins scattered in each level, collecting all 50 in a level and making it to the end of it earns you a extra life. If you get caught by the laser, a cage will trap you and you will go down and will loose a life. The laser comes at you from below slowly. There are checkpoints that save your current position. The neat thing about it is that the coins you got before getting to the checkpoint will still be with you when you hit it. A Magnet can attract nearby coins to you. Scrooge moves with a pogo stick. The Power Pogo Stick makes you move much faster. A Pocket Watch stops the laser briefly. Switches are used to activate inactive platforms. They can be activated by simply touching it. This can make a platform move or make a platform pop out of the wall. The most important part is the Level Meter, it will show you how far you climbed and were the laser is. At the end of a level either Huey, Dewey or Louie will greet you and turn off the laser.And you can go to the next level! In levels, there is a platform with a red and white checker pattern, those are bouncy platforms, you can jump on them to jump higher. press the big button when you jump on them for more airtime. There are 10 Levels in total, and at level 7, there is a difficulty spike. Ending: The ending is accessible if you complete all 10 levels. It has Scrooge McDuck with the words: Nicely Done! Game Complete! with coins falling in the background. Category:Video Games Category:Donald Duck games Category:Goofy games Category:Minnie Mouse games Category:Disney Sports